Thehuti Ibis
''Thehuti Ibis appear to value knowledge above all else. In the wild, they are silent birds who prefer to sit and observe the world around them, and will at times follow herds of animals as if studying their migration patterns. Other Thehuti Ibis will sit and stare at the sky for an entire year, as if mapping the stars. Magi have long suspected that Thehuti Ibis possess unique knowledge, and theorize that their lack of activity throughout life is a result of their constant studying. Rumors suggest that a Thehuti Ibis feather will enhance the intelligence of anyone who keeps it on their person, and many magi have said that they feel their understanding of computations and more difficult magical theories is enhanced by the presence of their Ibis companion. Many seek to study this power, but the inscrutable Ibis merely study the magi in turn, and no solid progress has yet been made. Old pictograms on the ruins in the Etainian Desert often show the Thehuti Ibis together with priests. Historians believe that the priesthood made use of the Ibises knowledge to predict eclipses and other natural phenomena. '' Egg This egg has pale feathers sticking out. Hatchling Thehuti Ibis hatchlings are incredibly lazy, opting to sit and merely stare at the world around them. Raising a hatchling is time-consuming, as they will make no effort to feed or care for themselves. Hatchlings raised by magi are especially guilty of this, and many a mage student has had to carry their ibis hatchling with them and feed them by hand every hour of the day. The only effort a hatchling will make will be toward acquisition of knowledge, so if they see something that has to do with computations, like the homework of their magi, they will hop over and stare at it. An easy way to tell if something is incorrect is if an ibis hatchling moves to investigate it at first, but then loses interest quickly. Adult Thehuti ibis are regal looking birds, with large wingspans and tan, almost pale-gold plumage. They are often perceived as sentries, and like to position themselves in good lookout spots in buildings or even in the wild, but they do not actually raise an alarm if something untoward occurs, nor will they make any effort to protect the location. Their preferred activities within the Keep are to sit in libraries and absorb the knowledge of the magi around them. With their nimble feet, they sometimes make markings that could be perceived as writing, but no one has yet figured out if it means anything. They also show a keen interest in the night sky; they often search for a dark spot during the night so they can watch the stars uninhibited by the lights of the Keep. Both astronomers and astrologers among the magi believe that the thehuti ibis can help them figure out the secrets of the heavenly bodies, and so they follow their companions and take note of the areas of the sky they are watching. Additional Information * No. 600 * Obtained from Donation Shop for 2 * Released: June 15, 2015 * Artist: Lazuli * Description: Raneth and Morgaln *Breeding: available for 3 Category:Artist: Lazuli Category:Donation Category:2015 Creatures Category:Birds